justin_bieberfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mistletoe
"Mistletoe" es una canción de la cantante canadiense Justin Bieber. Fue escrita y producida por Nasri, y Adam Messinger. La canción fue lanzada el 17 de octubre de 2011 como el primer sencillo de su segundo álbum de estudio, Under the Mistletoe (2011). "Mistletoe" es una canción de Navidad con elementos de pop y géneros R & B, mientras que haciendo uso de influencias de reggae. "Mistletoe" recibió críticas generalmente positivas de la mayoría de los críticos de música. La canción alcanzó el top ten en Canadá, Dinamarca y Noruega, y al mismo tiempo alcanzar los cuarenta superiores en otros diez países. Video musical de la canción fue dirigido por Roman White. Cuenta con el cantante que canta en un nevado, calle iluminada-up, parecido a la temporada de vacaciones de Navidad. Antecedentes y composition Bieber estrenó por primera vez la canción en vivo en el Mi World Tour el 6 de octubre de 2011 en el Estadio Olímpico en Río de Janeiro, Brasil. Durante la actuación, Bieber confirmó que la canción sería lanzada en iTunes en todo el mundo el 17 de octubre de 2011. En una entrevista con MTV News, dijo Bieber, "Estoy muy emocionado. canción es muy pegadiza. Sé todo mi fans van a encantar. es algo que siento que van a estar cantando cada Navidad ". "Mistletoe" fue escrita y producida por Nasri, y Adam Messinger. Es una canción de Navidad que se sónicamente deriva del pop y géneros R & B, mientras que haciendo uso de elementos de reggae. De acuerdo con la partitura publicada en Musicnotes.com por Sony / ATV Music Publishing, "Mistletoe" se encuentra en tiempo común con un tempo "rebote" de 80 latidos por minuto. Está compuesta en la tonalidad de La mayor, con el rango vocal de Bieber que abarca desde la baja nota de E3 a la alta nota de E6. Según muchos críticos, la producción de la canción y la entrega de Bieber lleva mucha similitud a Jason Mraz de "soy el suyo." Bill Lamb de About.com fue tan lejos como para llamar a la canción "Yo soy el suyo" va de Navidad. "Un escritor de Rolling Stone comentó que "La canción básicamente suena como un relajado número Jack Johnson con un poco de las campanas del trineo sobredoblados." La canción presenta la maduración de la voz de Bieber, con RJ Cubarrubia de la escritura de la cartelera que sonaba "suave e íntimo." Cordero dijo: "Esta canción marca un claro movimiento hacia un sonido más adulto por parte de 17 años Justin Bieber." La canción, que incluye sutil "La Navidad florece" en la disposición de fondo, se abre con los cascabeles antes de un instrumental de guitarra y bongos vienen en. Reception RJ Cubarrubia de Billboard primero felicitó a la canción, diciendo que "el sonido despojada permite la joven superestrella para mostrar lo mucho que él y su voz ha crecido", y que el coro suena "cálida y difusa." Sin embargo, dijo "canturreo brisa de Bieber y planas letras hacen 'Mistletoe' se sale como un poco inspirador, Jason Mraz-esque pista de vacaciones." Cubarrubia elogió Bieber por intentar inyectar su carisma en una pista tan, pero dijo que "todavía está lejos de ser el clásico pop de Navidad de Mariah Carey" All I Want for Christmas Is You "." A pesar de que dijo que la canción se puede sentir un poco calculada, Bill Lamb de About.com felicitó "acústica ambiente de la canción Jason Mraz, los toques sutiles de temporada, y el sonido de un adulto. Cordero predijo la canción que será un éxito de temporada probable para Bieber y comentado, "el día de fiesta invernal sutil campanadas en la pista de fondo hacen evidente esta es una versión de temporada, pero no va a ser irritante cuando se incluye en una lista de reproducción pop estándar." Jarett Wieselman de la Insider.com dijo que la canción "es muy muy buena" y continuó diciendo "que va a ser el más grande canción de 2011" Wieselman dijo "No se puede negar el atractivo de los Estados Unidos entre soñar du jour dejar caer una pista en la que pide a los oyentes que" me besa debajo del muérdago. 'Bien jugado joven, bien jugado. " Sección performance "Mistletoe" vendió 164.000 copias en su primera semana de lanzamiento, según Nielsen SoundScan, colocándolo en el puesto número 5 en el Billboard Hot Digital Songs. Desde el 1 de Enero de 2012, SoundScan calcula las ventas totales de la huella dactilar en 722.000 descargas, que es el más a / fiestas canción digital de Navidad nunca ha vendido en un año natural. 10 "Mistletoe" es también el cuarto lugar en la lista de todos los tiempos de mayor venta de sencillos digitales Navidad / día de fiesta en la historia de SoundScan. Videoclip y vivir performances El video musical de "Mistletoe" fue dirigida por Roman White. El vídeo marcó la segunda vez Bieber había trabajado con blanco en un video musical, el primero es "One Less Lonely Girl" (2009). También recibió un disparo en Franklin, Tennessee, donde se filmó el video anterior. En la contratación de Blanco para grabar el video, Bieber explicó, "Roman puede contar una historia muy bien, así que quería usarlo", explicó Bieber. "Él disparó el video de" One Less Lonely Girl ', y pensé que hizo un gran trabajo; le disparó a la' You Belong With Me "de vídeo con Taylor Swift, y tenía un montón de gran experiencia y una gran cantidad de la gran obra. "Un teaser del video fue lanzado el 11 de octubre de 2011. El vídeo en sí se estrenó el 18 de octubre de 2011. revisor A Rolling Stone dijo que "el clip es la alegría de fiesta cursi, con el cantante de cortejar a una chica linda en alguna idílica pequeña ciudad engalanada con luces blancas de buen gusto y un polvo muy ligero de nieve. "Mistletoe" se realizó por primera vez el 5 de octubre de 2011, durante un concierto en Río de Janeiro, Brasil. También se llevó a cabo en los MTV Europe Music Awards 2011, el 6 de noviembre de 2011. Bieber interpretó la canción el 20 de noviembre de 2011 en los American Music Awards 2011. y el 10 de noviembre de 2011 en el Bambi (premio) y en X Factor (Alemania). Él es realizar la canción en la semifinal en The X Factor (UK). Él también se presentará en 1 hora especial Reino Unido ITV Navidad 'Este es Justin Bieber' que saldrá al aire el 10 de diciembre 2011, con invitado especial Tinie Tempah. Letra It's the most beautiful time of the year Running through the streets spreading so much cheer I should be playing in the winter snow But I'mma be under the mistletoe Word on the street that it's coming tonight, Reindeer's flying in the sky so high I should be playing in the winter snow But I'mma be under the mistletoe With you, shawty with you With you, shawty with you With you under the mistletoe Gathering around the fire Chestnuts roasting like a high tonight I should be playing in the winter snow But I'mma be under the mistletoe I don't want to miss out on the holiday But I can't stop staring at your face I should be running in the winter snow But I'mma be under the mistletoe With you, shawty with you With you, shawty with you With you under the mistletoe With you, shawty with you With you, shawty with you With you under the mistletoe Don't you buy me nothing I am feeling one thing and it led me to a miracle Don't you buy me nothing I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips There's a very, merry Christmas It's the most beautiful time of the year Flying through the streets spreading so much cheer I should be playing in the winter snow But I'mma be under the mistletoe I don't want to miss out on the holiday But I can't stop staring at your face I should be playing in the winter snow But I'mma be under the mistletoe With you, shawty with you With you, shawty with you With you under the mistletoe With you, shawty with you Shawty with you, under the mistletoe Kiss me under the mistletoe Show me baby that you love me so Ohhhh, ohhh, Kiss me underneath the mistletoe, oh, whoaaa. GALERIA Justin-Bieber-Mistletoe-Single-2011-copia.jpg Categoría:Canciones